


The judging baby

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Baby, Kat - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Miss Quill's baby is now living at the shared flat. Matteusz returns from work, and everything appears calm and quiet. He soon finds Miss Quill and Charlie have not made out so well at looking after baby Kat.





	

Matteusz reached for the door then paused. He took a deep breath. It had been a couple of days since Miss Quill and baby Kat returned to the flat. Things had gone fairly smoothly, though him and Charlie had been doing most of the baby tending while Miss Quill recovered from her C-section.

He was happy he had worked today, just to get out of the house for a little while. But now arriving home, he wondered how the three had managed. Entering the flat, everything was quiet. It was unnerving, but maybe things went smoothly, he thought to himself. He took off his coat and went down the hall. He could see Miss Quill sitting at the table, mug in hand staring off into the distance.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw it was baby Kat she was glaring at. The baby returned her glare. “What are you doing?”

“She is judging me so I am judging her.” She responded.

“She is a baby, babies do not judge.”

“I disagree.” Came a voice from behind the table. Matteusz looked over and saw Charlie lying on the floor. Matteusz gave him a puzzled look. “Why?”

“Kat threw up…”

“At least a meter,” Miss Quill interrupted with pride, and then smiled. “Our prince slipped on it. It was the most amusing moment of my day; how sad is that.”

“It wasn’t amusing,” he sneered. “It was like the scene from that dreadful movie you made me watch.” He closed his eyes thinking. “The exorcist.”

“That movie is classic, besides why are you still on floor?”

“Miss Quill thought I may have a concussion and suggested I remain here.”

“I think you will be ok.” Matteusz reassured him.

Charlie stood up and looked at his pants. “I will be in the shower…for some time.” He began to leave but was still upset at Ms. Quill’s amusement. He turned to her. “I cannot believe you named her after a pet.”

“No,” Miss Quill returned his sneer. “She is named after a great warrior.”

“There was a Quill named Cat?” He said amazed. “Is that the father?”

“Katniss Everdeen.” Matteusz answered for her. “From the hunger game novels, Miss Quill has been reading.”

“Oh, well that is better I suppose.” Kat glared at Charlie as he left the room.

“That is my girl,” Miss Quill smiled widely. “Yes, him you should judge.” The baby once more gave Quill the eye. “No. Him, not…” She became exasperated and went to refill her mug with hot chocolate.

Matteusz shook his head and took her seat. He looked into the baby’s eyes and a smile crossed Kat’s face. He turned to Miss Quill. “See, beautiful smile.”

Miss Quill looked on her with a sour expression. Matteusz continued. “I thought you wanted a judgy baby.”

“Yes, to judge others. But she has been judging me for over an hour.”

“You know babies cannot see more than a meter in front of….”

“She is not human,” Miss Quill interrupted. “She sees me.”

Matteusz went over to Kat and unbuckled her from her seat. “Why is she undressed?”

“She kept throwing up. I changed her three times in twenty minutes; I am tired. She can remain undressed till she stops.”

 “Did you burp her?”

“Yes I did all the burping things. I am capable.”

“But did you get a burp?” Silence greeted him. He lifted Kat from the chair and looked at her. “Is this supposed to be a nappy?”

“We are out of nappies.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I improvised.”

He looked at her waist, wrapped in brown cloth and stapled together. “It looks affective,” he said kindly, then sighed. “But did you have to improvise with my sweater?” She smiled, “I am not using a designer label.”

Matteusz lifted the nappy bag and found the emergency nappy. “I am going to clean her up.”

He brought her to the couch and smiled at her. She smiled back. He missed her, as much as he needed a break, he spent most of the day thinking about her. Removing the sweater he gave her a wipe and put the clean nappy on. He took out the sleeper and dressed her. She didn’t take her eyes off him the whole while.

“I am going to miss you.” He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Right, you are off in the morning.”

“Just two nights.” He tried to reassure Miss Quill.   
  
“I can manage.” She sniped back.

“I know. April will be staying here to help.”

“I don’t need help.”

“Everyone needs a little help.”

She didn’t press. She went beside Matteusz and looked at Kat, her expression softened. “I do love her.”

“I know.” Matteusz smiled.

“Just being trapped in here with her and Charlie, just takes more patience then I have.”

“In the beginning it is always hard.” Matteusz watched as Kat smiled at her mom. “See, be soft to her, and she will be soft.”

“Quill are not suppose to be soft.” Miss Quill lifted Kat into her arms and cuddled her. “Still, softness isn’t so bad.” Kat reached up gently twisting her fingers in her mother’s hair. Then she tugged hard.

Miss Quill yelped, and looked down at the tiny fist with strands of hair clutched in her hand. Matteusz tried not to laugh taking the baby back. A smile formed on the corner of Miss Quill’s lips. Kat was soft, Matteusz thought to himself, but Miss Quill would never again think of her as being anything less than Quill.


End file.
